Gone and Back again
by LordKittyMort
Summary: She cradled the child, sweetly cooing at the small bundle she held in her arms. The child was pale as the full moon with the most curious black eyes, silver- like the very moon light that filtered through the window -flecked them. " I shall call you Acrös, my child." ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! new plot bunny that bit me so ...**

**If you see this posted twice, its because the **

**person who helped me write it and i couldn't decide **

**who could post it so we both did. **

**Disclaimer:: we don't own the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Acrös

She cradled the child, sweetly cooing at the small bundle she held in her arms.

The child was pale as the full moon with the most curious black eyes, silver- like

the very moon light that filtered through the window -flecked them.

" I shall call you Acrös, my child." the goddess murmured.

" My lady! Artemis! It's your father! Zues demands your presence!" A messenger

of Hermes burst through the door. The goddess shields the baby Acrös in her hunters shawl.

" Tell him I will be there shortly." A bright light flashed through the small room, illuminated every corner and

momentarily blinded Artemis. Zues' thundering voice caused the windows to shatter, and the floor boards to creak.

"Artemis!"

"Where is the Child?" He demanded.

"Father, how did you come bu such information of a child being in my possession? "

"The Nymphs-" he was cut off.

" Those gossiping harlequins!" Artemis said in outrage.

"Calm child. However, I _do_ see you have a child. You know that you must kill it."

" I will do NO such thing!" She spat vehemently. At that moment, thorough the window swept a large,

golden eagle, down from the sky. Artemis swiftly turned and tossed her child high into the air.

It swooped down and caught the babe delicately in it's large beak, before it flew off for the human realm.

As it left, Artemis quickly blessed the child. " May the accursed gift of immortality grace you upon

your eighteenth year, my love." That night, the earth shook, the sky stormed, and the waters raged.

* * *

**first chapter up! **

**whoo im on a roll!**

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**back again! **

******_italics means its someone_**_ thinking._

**we do not own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

The soft petals of a babies laugh filtered through the air of the sun-lit garden. Apollo

smiled down sadly at the bundle he was gently cradling in his arms. The child let

loose another giggle as a butterfly passed overhead. He, just as everyone else had

heard what happened with Artemis three days ago.

He hugged Sarah, the child, closer s he thought of the heartbroken look that he had seen

on his sister's face. Apollo knew it wouldn't be too long, tomorrow at the latest before Zues, he

refused to think of him as father right now, showed up demanding the life of his child as well.

He'd had Artemis bless his daughter with immortality as a promised hunter when she grew, her aging would

stop sometime before she reached her sixteenth birthday, and in return, Apollo had hunted down the

Nymphs that sold his sister out. They would now speak in Lyme-ricks for eternity and lose the beauty which

Nymphs possessed.

Apollo was brought out of his thoughts when a noise from behind startled him, causing him to trip. He looked on in helpless horror as Sarah fell from his arms, rolled to, and finally off the edge of the garden, to fall through the sky, to lady helpless in the mortal realm.

' _Oh Sh*t_. '

* * *

**well there you go!**

**got this all typed up before school**

**so review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3!**

**My amazing co- author worked **

**very hard on it, so enjoy!**

**Dis: We dont own Percy** **Jackson**

* * *

"He's just like you." The mortal woman name Elizabeth, told Ares.

"He looks nothing like me!" Ares retorted with a snort. His demeanor softened.

"I say he looks more like his mother." He gently lifted her face and kissed her.

"Careful, you'll squish him!" Elizabeth scowled, removing the baby from under Ares'

broad chest.

"I'm sorry liz. Can I hold him?" The god asked.

"Do you even know _how_ to hold a child, you big brute?" she asked teasingly.

Ares just smirked and held his arms out for the baby that Elizabeth called Cain.

She set him gently in his arms, biting her lip as she watched the god shuffle the baby around.

"Support his head!" Elizabeth snapped sharply. Ares quickly lifted Cain's head.

"Geeze Liz, I've got him!" he grumbled. Elizabeth chuckled and a smile set on her face. Her

Little family was absolutely perfect. The god awkwardly handed Cain back to Elizabeth, a

slight grown marring his face. He shuffled for a moment before running a hand through his hair.

"Liz." Ares said quietly. She looked up from the sleeping child in her arms.

"Yes?"

"I've got to go away for a while."

"what do you mean?" she panicked. He walked to her side and touched his hand to

her face in a soft caress.

"Sleep Elizabeth, you'r tired."

And so she did. Ares stayed just a little while longer, before

he turned and left back for Olympus.

* * *

**Early Release today at school so I figured i get another Chapter in.**

**Hate it? Like it? Want more?**

**Review! so can know how im doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story seems a tad boring so far, but it'll get better, Promise!**

**ALSO! My Co-Author, Blaith Nightshayde, is incredibly angry at me, becuase i changed a word. or two. or a lot. If i dont update for a while, its because she killed me(: jk **

**So this time, I wrote this chaper :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:: we dont own Percy Jackson, if i did, every book would end with " ..and then the world blew up, The End.. "**

* * *

Chapter 4 VALA

Hera, or rather in this form, Juno looked down in disgust at the small child

in her arms asa bit of drool fell from it;s lips.

She held it away from her body as to not get any of it on, in her opinion, her elegant

and beautiful clothing. Quickly setting it down she took a few steps back. It HAD to go.

She would NOT let the rest of her perfect family think she was no better than a mere mortal.

Before any other thought could cross her mind, the child let out a lonely wail, as if it knew

what she was thinking.

Juno took a step closer, to where she could see the face of _it. _Her mind refused to think

or it as anything else. As soon as her fadce came into view, it giggled happily.

The goddess looked away with a sneer on her face. It would have to be disposed of quickly.

She snapped her fingers to summon a servent.

* * *

Jeremy couldn't help but coo sweetljy to the little girl. Only moments ago,

lady juno had summoned him. When he had entered, he had not been expecting

to be handed her baby, (all of her personal servents knew), let alone be told to

DISPOSE of it. Though, with this particular goddess, he could hardly be surprised

considering she had thrown her own son off of MT. Olympus simply because he wasn't perfect.

The little gird in his arms however, he could see nothing wrong with. She was

beautiful. No. He would not 'dispose' of her. He couldn't.

"Hmmm, what's your name princess?" The baby smiled and waved her tiny hands around.

He knew Juno was a cruel woman, but to not even name her? He would have to take her

to the human world. She would be safer there. First though...

"Vala. I'll Call you Vala."

* * *

**Hate it? Like it?**

**Review and lemmie know!**


End file.
